User blog:Xydux/Summer 2014 Status Report
Hello all, and welcome to yet another status report. As you may have noticed, it’s summer, and the wiki has been making steady progress. So, without further ado, here are some of the projects: Trivia This one is big. It involves going into the trivia sections and cleaning them up, along the way making sure of five things: #The Goofs are clearly marked and sorted in one place. #There are no redundancies in the trivia (that is to say, no piece of trivia is stated twice). #All pieces of trivia are more than mere speculation and are not blatantly obvious. (That is to say, the trivia should be provable and interesting.) #The section is grammatically correct and easy to read. #The Trivia section is called "Trivia" and not "Trivia/Goofs". The good news here is that the first season is done. Videos While there are still a bunch of episodes missing embedded videos, over the past two-and-a-half months that number has shrunken from 45 pages to only 20 (and the movie). Staff Once again, if anybody knows anything more about the EEnE staff, that information would be greatly appreciated. Stubs There are seven left at the moment; five of them are cast related. *Erin Fitzgerald* *Keenan Christenson* *Lake Garcia State Park *Margot* *Michael Hockney* *Potted Shrub of Ridicule *Shawn "Wilfrid" Godin* *=Part of the EEnE staff Proposed Projects These are some projects that have been proposed or that are being proposed right now. These proposals should be debated in the comments section for validity as projects. In order, these are: Machine Pages Proposed by Carlos2295 Carlos’s proposal here is that we create pages for every single one of Edd’s inventions. I would be in favor of it, but a list of all his inventions would need to be created. Drawbacks: There would have to be some effort put into compiling a list of all of Edd’s inventions. Poll Results: Unanimous approval. Converting Lists into Charts Proposed by Carlos2295 on August 20, 2013 This proposal would involve simply changing every list into chart format. Although it seems like it would take some work, to me it sounds like a good idea; for examples, look at the Machines page, the List of Books, Comics and Magazines, or the Episode Guide. Drawbacks: None, really. Poll Results: Unanimous approval. Lupo the Butcher Proposed by Carlos2295/Xydux This proposal involves creating a page for Lupo the Butcher (and possibly The Brothers Grunt) on the wiki due to them being Danny Antonucci’s previous works. Drawbacks: Neither is particularly kid-friendly, and this technically is only a wiki about Ed, Edd n Eddy. Poll Results: 3-way tie; proposal will be tabled for the foreseeable future. Plank Family Players Proposed by Xydux on June 10, 2014 This proposal suggests that a page be created about the Plank Family Players, a special feature on the DVD Ed, Edd n Eddy Vol.2: Fools' Par-Ed-ise. Drawbacks: There may not be enough information to make an effective page. Poll Results: Unanimous approval. Affiliations with Other Wikis Proposed by Xydux on June 10, 2014 This proposal simply means that we affiliate with other wikis. For example, we already have an affiliation with the Cartoon Hall of Fame Wiki]. If anybody would like to suggest any other wikis that might be open to affiliation, please do so. Drawbacks: No drawbacks in terms of lack of affiliation benefits, but there is a problem with finding wikis that might have a fanbase interested in this show. (For example, the 6teen wiki might be willing to partner I’m an admin there but the show isn’t much like EEnE.) Create Pages for Crossover Episodes Involving the Eds Proposed by Xydux on June 12, 2014 To create pages for six episodes where the Eds either don’t feature or barely feature, but to which they are connected by being part of the same crossover. These episodes would be “Cheese a Go-Go” (Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends Invaded special), “That Darn Platypus” (My Gym Partner’s a Monkey Invaded special), “Strange Trout from Outer Space” (Camp Lazlo Invaded special Part 1), “Cheese Orbs” (Camp Lazlo Invaded special Part 2), “Billy and Mandy Moon the Moon” (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Invaded special), and “The Grim Adventures of the KND.” Drawbacks: Is an incredibly stupid idea. The only reason the proposer wants to do this is because he’s bored and has too much time on his hands. The episodes are only tangentially related to the wiki, and would detract from the wiki’s main purpose: to provide information about Ed, Edd n Eddy. In addition, there are already places for these episodes. Poll Results: Approved by a 3-1 count. Voting on Proposals Machine Pages Create pages for every one of Edd’s inventions. Leave as is. Converting Lists Into Charts Convert all lists into charts. Leave lists as-is. Lupo the Butcher Create a page for Lupo. Create a page for Lupo and The Brothers Grunt. Add a video of Lupo the Butcher to its’ section on the Danny Antonucci page. Do not do anything for Lupo. Plank Family Players Create a page for the DVD extra. Do nothing for the DVD extra. Pages for Crossover Episodes Do it. DO NOT DO IT. Conclusion Although there are still a few projects left, most of the big ones are out of the way and the wiki is improving all the time. Congratulations to all our editors for their good work on the wiki. Once again, if you can think of any wikis that might be good to affiliate with, please leave a note in the comments. Category:Blog posts